


Реки и океаны

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Псионик не знает, как описать свои чувства.





	Реки и океаны

Костер догорает. Тлеющие угли переливаются желтым, белым и красным, изредка выпуская в абсолютно черное ночное небо быстро гаснущие искры. Тебя это завораживает. Ты садишься ближе к теплу и вдыхаешь запах дыма. До этого подруга твоего моирейла бросила в огонь листья какого-то пахучего растения, и ты знаешь, что еще много лун спустя твоя одежда будет сохранять следы тонкого аромата. Это кажется тебе поразительным.

Твой Пророк и его возлюбленная тихо говорят о чем-то и смеются. Они сидят чуть дальше от костра, возле входа в пещеру, которая дала вам приют на эти несколько дней передышки. Здесь вы в безопасности. Вам нужно отдохнуть, дорога к океану занимает время и таит много опасностей. Но ты пока что не думаешь об этом. Иногда, во время дневного сна, океан снится тебе. Ты видишь его как бурную и неспокойную реку, настолько широкую, что очертания берегов теряются в тумане. Естественно, это имеет мало общего с тем, каким он является на самом деле. Ведь даже реку ты увидел в первый раз совсем недавно.

С тех пор, как твой моирейл освободил тебя и повел за собой, ты открыл для себя многие вещи и явления. Ты узнал, что мир намного шире стен того строения, в котором господа держали тебя многие вариации вместе с другими рабами. Он настолько огромен, что не хватит твоей короткой жизни, чтобы увидеть хотя бы половину. Ты узнал, что есть много других вкусов и запахов, кроме вкуса твоей крови и запаха металла. Теперь ты знаешь, каково это – чувствовать что-то, кроме псионического напряжения – например, как гудят ноги от долгой ходьбы, как клонит в сон после сытной и вкусной еды, как в твоей груди вздымается что-то большое и прекрасное, намного больше и сильнее, чем ты, когда твой друг говорит о своих видениях. Если бы вам не нужно было идти так быстро, ты бы остался в этом лесу еще ненадолго, просто чтобы слушать пение ночных птиц, гладить шершавую кору деревьев, нюхать дивной красоты цветы, которые мерцают в свете лун. Чтобы запомнить все это.

Ты встаешь, чтобы немного прогуляться. Восход солнца еще нескоро, самые темные предрассветные часы впереди. Ты чувствуешь, что твоему Пророку и его возлюбленной хочется провести эти часы наедине друг с другом. Они никогда не скажут этого, не заставят тебя чувствовать себя неудобно, но ты знаешь, что, какими бы родственными и близкими ни были ваши с ним души, есть связь более крепкая и сильная, чем моирейл. Ты уважаешь это, пусть даже никогда не испытывал подобного ни к кому. Наверное, не испытывал…  
Заросли кустарника смыкаются за твоей спиной. Поляну, где вы разбили свой лагерь, обдувает прохладный ветер, но здесь воздух влажный, пряный и тяжелый. Твоя одежда практически моментально становится сырой. Ты слышишь уханье филина, вверху, в кронах деревьев, возится какой-то мелкий зверь. Флуоресцентный мох лежит ковром, и ты решаешь снять сапоги, чтобы пройтись по нему босиком. Чтобы запомнить это ощущение.

Продвигаясь глубже в лес, ты чувствуешь, что воздух становится свежее. Слышишь шум – журчание и всплески. Где-то рядом река. Если она не слишком бурная и глубокая, ты сможешь искупаться. Улыбаясь от предвкушения, ты ускоряешь шаг. Впереди виднеется просвет между деревьев. Выйдя из леса, ты на несколько минут замираешь от восхищения. Похоже, чуть дальше от места вашего пристанища местность повышается, и река, бегущая сюда, в более низкое место, образует водопад. Его шум ты и слышал, идя сюда. Но здесь течение вод замедляется, берега расступаются, давая место тихой заводи. То тут, то там из воды выступают гладкие камни, поднимаются светящиеся стебли и листья странных подводных растений. Ты чуешь тонкий запах больших плавучих бело-голубых цветов, над которыми пляшут стаи светляков. Тебе не терпится скорее избавиться от одежды и поплавать. Главное держать псионику под контролем. Тебе не хотелось бы погубить всех тех прекрасных созданий, которых наверняка очень много в этой заводи.

Тихий всплеск доносится с противоположного берега. Ты здесь не один. Ты замираешь, решив поначалу, что это ваши преследователи. Думаешь, как тихо, не хрустнув ни одним сучком, не задев ни одной ветки, вернуться к пещере, чтобы предупредить своих друзей. Но затем видишь тонкий светящийся силуэт, выходящий из воды, и вздыхаешь с облегчением. Это всего лишь Долороза. Она ушла от костра около часа назад, сказав, что погуляет немного по лесу. Похоже, как и ты, она наткнулась на реку и решила освежиться в прохладной воде. Она не знает, что ты здесь, твое появление сейчас, скорее всего, испугает и смутит ее. Тебе нужно уйти. Ты должен. Но ты не можешь.

Долороза выходит на берег и садится на гладкий камень, выступающий из песка, отжимая мокрые волосы одной рукой. Она проводит ладонью по своей мерцающей коже, и ты вдруг осознаешь, что на ней нет одежды. Конечно же, нет: она сняла ее перед тем, как зайти в воду, а тебе следует немедленно прекратить смотреть… Но, кажется, кровь, волнами приливая к твоему лицу и стуча громким горячим молотом в висках, звучит громче голоса рассудка. Она красива. Она самая прекрасная женщина из тех, кого ты встречал, и любого, кто заявил бы, что сейчас ты проявляешь к ней хоть какое-то неуважение, ты испепелил бы на месте псионикой.

Когда твой друг спас тебя и вывел из селения, которое высококровные решили сжечь вместе со всеми жителями, такими же рабами, ты был очень плох. Кажется, ты вообще не воспринимал, что происходит. Ты видел лишь тьму, слышал лишь вопли и крики душ невинно убитых троллей в твоем подсознании. Но постепенно тьма начала рассеиваться, а голос, спокойный и негромкий, вытеснять другие звуки. Голос рассказывал тебе про потерянный мир. Чудесный и светлый мир, в котором не было оков и цепей. Не было плача и проклятий, поднимающихся до небес вместе с языками пламени. Свободный мир, где законом являлась справедливость и ответственность, а не сила. Ты слушал его, цеплялся за образы жизни, которой никогда не знал, как утопающий цепляется за соломинку. Тьма и боль расступались, рассеивались, пока однажды ты не пришел в себя, чувствуя, как чья-то прохладная ладонь гладит твой разгоряченный и влажный лоб. Ты открыл глаза и увидел ее. Долорозу.

С тех пор прошло уже больше двух вариаций, но ты по-прежнему идешь за голосом Пророка. Ты помогаешь ему раскрывать правду другим, защищаешь его настолько, насколько хватает твоих сил. Каждую ночь ты открываешь для себя что-то новое, видишь новые места, других троллей, вдыхаешь воздух, который везде пахнет по-разному. Ты делаешь все это, хотя мир, в котором ты живешь, заготовил для тебя очень простую судьбу. Ты должен был всю жизнь служить источником энергии, обеспечивающей нужды высококровных господ, а затем умереть от истощения, как все, кого ты знал до встречи с Пророком. Он показал тебе, что никто не имеет права вот так определять все твое существование, кроме тебя самого. Ты этого никогда не забудешь.

Долороза встает и медленно заходит в воду. Она идет все дальше, и вода поднимается до ее колен, бедер, затем до талии. Кажется, ты забываешь, как дышать. Иногда ты завидуешь Ученице. Всю свою жизнь она была свободна. Никто не определял ее существования с момента рождения. Может быть, поэтому она всегда уверена в том, что говорит и чувствует. Ты не знаешь, как назвать то, что чувствуешь ты. Ты замечал, как твой друг иногда смотрит на своего мэйтсприта. Ты много раз видел, как они смеются, как держатся за руки. Но не можешь представить, что ты и… Долороза делаете то же самое. Вы такие разные. Ты ничего не знаешь, ты словно только что вылупившаяся личинка. А она… необыкновенная. У нее мягкие, прохладные руки, ты уплываешь куда-то от запаха ее одежды и кожи, каждое ее движение невероятно изящно, неважно, помешивает ли она суп, готовящийся на огне, или разрубает пополам имперского наемного убийцу. Она сильная, невероятно смелая и находчивая женщина, которая смогла уберечь от бед и опасностей не только себя, но и Пророка, защищая его с самого детства. Иногда ты чувствуешь, как она боится. Переживает за твоего друга, хотя знает, как и ты, что он делает правое дело и должен продолжать говорить.

Ты видишь все это в ней, кажется, иногда ты даже забываешься, уставившись на нее в восхищении, но не понимаешь, как тебе описать свои чувства. Не будет ли огромным кощунством даже про себя считать их чем-то… алым? Не оскорбит ли это ее, если она вдруг когда-нибудь узнает? Твоя насосная мышца начинает исполнять безумный танец у тебя в груди только от мыслей о том, что она может раскрыть тебя. Какое уж тут держание за руки…

Ты вздыхаешь и решаешь, что тебе действительно лучше уйти и не нарушать ее приватность. Ты смотришь на нее в последний раз, на то, как она срывает один из бело-голубых цветков и украшает им свои волосы, а затем вдруг вскидывает руки, подняв облако брызг. Ты слышишь тихий смех. Может быть, ты наберешься когда-нибудь смелости, чтобы сказать ей. После этого ей больше не придется уходить подальше в лес, чтобы быть собой и выражать свои чувства.

Когда ты просыпаешься после дневного сна, снаружи еще довольно светло. До захода солнца примерно полчаса. В пещере царит полумрак, но по звуку дыхания ты понимаешь, что твой друг и его возлюбленная спят рядом. Сквозь сон ты слышал, как на рассвете возвращалась Долороза, но сейчас ее снова нет. Она единственная из вас четверых может выносить свет солнца, что уже не раз спасало вам всем жизни. Спать больше не хочется, и ты решаешь просто посидеть у выхода из пещеры, пока солнце не сядет. Подняв голову, ты чувствуешь, как что-то падает с твоих волос на заплечный мешок, который служит тебе подушкой. Ты берешь это что-то и подносишь ближе к свету. Бело-голубой цветок. Один из тех, что цветут на плоских плавучих листьях в той заводи. До тебя долетает запах дыма и готовящейся на огне еды. Что-то в твоей груди широко расправляет крылья, и ты улыбаешься, нежно накрывая цветок ладонью.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Битвы пейрингов фандома Хоумстак: http://homestuck.diary.ru/?tag=5402527.


End file.
